


What the fuck is a me-me?

by softbarnes



Series: This isn't even crack it's LSD [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucket Barnes and his meme adventures, Crack, Half assed quality work, My artistic interpretation of what might pass through Buckys head, This is the stupidest shit I've ever written, its 2 am and I can't sleep, this isn't even funny, when he discovers memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbarnes/pseuds/softbarnes
Summary: Bucky discovers the sad world of internet culture.OrSorry this isn't even funny I'm just stupid.





	What the fuck is a me-me?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this cringe fest

Bucky Barnes has lived on this earth a long time. Unlike Steve, he was around when technology was evolving, ignoring the fact he was brainwashed half the time and asleep the other. At the end, he saw it. He saw technology evolve.

What he didn't see is when the fuck it all went wrong.

He believes it's when social media started. Things like chat rooms then something called MySpace. Then Facebook was made, he has a hunch that's when humanity fucked up.

Because when Clint showed him this thing called Twitter, he was so incredibly done. Beyond done.

Twitter in itself wasn't a bad idea. The character limit prevented people from rambling on for too long, it kept words to a minimum. People talked too much anyways. 

But through twitter he was introduced to the world of memes. And oh boy, things just keep getting worse.

The first meme he encountered was one Steve showed him, surprisingly. It was about a grumpy cat. Steve said the cat reminded him of Bucky. It wasn't too bad, if only a little pointless.

But then he realized memes weren't like the ones Steve shows him, no. They become more and more confusing and pointless as the years go by. He believes it requires a special type of intellect(or lack of) to enjoy.

When he was scrolling through twitter, he saw many new, fucked up things he didn't like. But memes were quiet frankly the worst. He didn't like them one bit. 

The first weird one he encountered was about a gorilla. It was killed. And it became...an internet joke?

See, this is what Bucky means when he says he doesn't get it.

The other one was of a thing called fidget spinners. Tony unironically owns one, it's made of gold. Bucky still doesn't understand it's purpose.

And today's uninteresting internet adventure included an animated hot dog from some thing called Snapchat that peter sent him. He doesn't get it. At all.

Bucky had taken part of his fair share of humorous trends when he was a teen. But today's teens seem to be interested in the most disoriented, random, confusing humor and Bucky doesn't get it. What the fuck is a boneless pizza. Pizza doesn't have bones. Why do people call Steve "smol bean" (he died of a cringe attack when he heard that one) he's a super soldier.

Bucky must admit though, he does enjoy Spongebob memes. Though he'd rather die a second time than admit it.


End file.
